


野菊

by Noiseeee



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noiseeee/pseuds/Noiseeee
Summary: 待谎言变成现实之前，就令一切永远地成为谎言。





	野菊

 

     

     

  **Lies for the Liars.**

   

   

01

   

    他坐在城垣上，面迎海风，手里握上一瓶醇酒，还有半条扯断的缎带。陆地环海，半开敞式的地形几近脚下国度正摊开手，天真烂漫地拥抱海风。这着实是不错的旅游胜地，数不尽的诗书加以赞美。不过对于男人而言，这不过就似一锅肉汤。前不久这才下了雨，声势浩大的电闪佳作，海是灰蓝的，翻腾着咽落阴郁的天际。山坡上没有什么生气，连翻的轰炸折磨仿佛要撕裂这块土地上的生灵，只留下这一段可悲的断墙，一遍又一遍地见证历史的兴衰易主。

   

    ——愿狄俄尼索斯佑您一顿佳肴。酒神的真名融入可口美食，瓶身缎带配以的硬卡片上，当地百姓的骄傲跃然呈现外来旅客。美酒佳肴自然享受，只可惜瓶身上沾满灰烬硝烟，但胜在不沾血。献给贵客的礼物自然不能带有任何瑕疵污秽，无论是对在无忧花园里漫步的女士们，还是面向任何可能闯入此境的不速之客——不请自来。绅士的人生里总有一位存在将这点陋习坚持百年，嘚瑟嚣张得从无反省意味。

   

    恐怕往后也是如此。

   

    “卢阔斯。”他总算是松开了攥紧手心的海风，未曾别过头去，澄澈的爱琴海仿佛已将身后的人映落眼前。这听起来很夸张，不过事实却没有多大区别。他们认识太久了，一百多年，光是用于记住一个人的嘴脸而言，这或许还属漫长。于是他晃了晃手中的酒，相邀似地向身后招呼——当然，这点荒谬或许直至绅士醉死在爱琴海才会所为。“精选越冬葡萄酿制，由私人地窖珍藏数年，是这位先生送给我的美酒。”

   

    他是指山脚下遇见的那位村民。战火的洗礼磨去了骨子里的天真烂漫，即便是追随自由与浪漫的岛上海民也学得麻木。他们信仰上天，跪在圣殿里一遍遍地许诺祈祷——献上珍馐宝石，甚至自己家好不容易养大的小山羊——老天，在这个动荡的时代，这可相当于全副财产——可他们又收获了什么，海上夜幕里数不尽的流星撕裂宁静，拽拉长长的尾巴撞入屋间。然后他们就没有了一切，家园，亲人，还有这点信仰。可笑而悲哀，是谁为上天堵上了耳朵，是谁又遮掩这双瞧遍人间疾苦的眼睛。

   

    兴许是面对人的贪欲，哪怕贵为仁慈的天神也不住闭上了双目。

   

    比如眼前，来者张嘴就不带多少好意。

   

    “偷的还是抢的。”

   

    男人一记直球地推翻任何客套话。他不喜欢这种互相套话的感觉，太假，明显得就像是用针扎着上颚——你终究还是太年轻了。无数人曾以此评定男孩的肆意妄为，可年轻国家不以为意。他不是不懂得也不是不擅长，只不过这真是虚伪，坐在相同大小的圆桌旁耗上几百几千年面对同样的家伙，这还有什么必要耍一些所有人都厌倦的可悲戏码。

     

    太假。对于英国而言，对于美国而言。

   

    “大概是赌回来。”

   

    似乎是瞥见身后少年的眼神，英国轻笑间别回头来——着实没错，如果脑内所想的一切能溢出这抹蔚蓝，这或许不堪入目。想象力。顶上动物里少有的灵活大脑，庸俗的人却总会用在无关紧要的地方。可他们却不厌其烦，哪怕嘴上挂满鄙夷，脑袋里依然塞满这点恶心货色。

   

    于是英国掏出了一包烟，揣在军装的上衣口袋，紧贴心脏的还有名字以及一张地图——大不列颠及北爱尔兰联合王国，这是他的家，他誓死捍卫的底线。“我需要酒他正有所求，互不拖欠各有所需。”熟练地掏出火柴，摸索着，男人又自顾自地将一切揣入口袋。他知道那家伙不喜欢烟味，这小屁孩一贯如此。可他又热衷于男孩手里的火柴，眼底写满不爽，可映照彼间脸庞的空剩温暖火光。“少用那种眼神看我，这场交易合情合理。”

     

    “用什么换了。”

   

    果不其然，面对绅士探来的掌心，年轻国家可谓是不留情面地一掌拍下。该死，这家伙总是这样，总自以为是地认为一切随心所愿，整一副腐朽帝王的模样。别开脸去，美国又似乎往口袋里掏着什么，咬了咬牙，被这双绿眸捕获的全部又如愿地给予所求的答复。

     

    毕竟这家伙总是这样，无论嘴上多么得理不饶人，但也总会为了怀抱什么，在口袋里的火柴盒，往皮肉下的心脏。

   

    可男人就爱对方的这副德行。不满，狡猾，对着干但又在意想不到地方关怀顺从。他没有那点烂俗小说女主角的矫情，英国不过是更爱欣赏这番场景。微笑着往敌人阵营扔去炮弹的小子，唯独面对自己时吃瘪似地自生闷气——虽然皱起眉头拳头握得老紧，可这没有关系，比起煮烂的肉汤，结实的带骨后脊更加可口美味。

   

    他不由轻笑。

   

    “克莱尔珠宝行的绿宝石。”英国说着，配合地伸出右手。这双手终究还是太受造物主的宠爱，纤细修长，哪怕隔过沾满硝烟与鲜血的手套，十指间仿佛捧过流光。可接过远方波澜，绅士又似无所谓地摇了摇手。“不过是充行头的东西，没有特殊意义也没有稀世价值，送出去也不亏。”

   

    即便你这所谓的“不亏”可是价值上千磅的珠宝。美国不禁在心头抱怨。他没有这点闲情雅致，他是说，去谴责眼前国家的铺张浪费——别指望那些欧洲佬能干些什么，他们可会为了骨子里的气度打肿脸充胖子。远在北美的窄巷街行，美利坚的百姓正夸张地扯上南方口音，向所谓的原宗主国问好。美国听见了全部，那时他刚离开诊所，后面还跟上好几位重要官员。国家意识体不存在长期的身体病疾，毕竟这副身体连死都不会。然而他却长期嗜甜，尤其是繁忙工作后更是无生依赖。

   

     考虑到这位先生的独特尊贵，年轻的总统先生急急忙忙地安排了最好医生与隐秘会客——即便这兴许毫无意义。可事实却又不能这般所论，体检结果证明独特的生命结构依然保持不变又寻常的本一工作，可面对苦恼中的医生们，美国却找到了答案。糖。那个人总会在完成一件事后给自己递来糖果，像是对待小孩一样，哪怕自己长大成人，哪怕这份关系终撕裂雨夜。

   

    哪怕在挥拳朝向自己的国民后，他依然会含上一颗糖果，凭这份烂掉牙的浓甜麻痹多年来遗留在骨子里的本能——他揍了那小子，那为嘲讽所爱的家伙。儿时他也干过这点蠢事，不过前者是在码头受伤的猫，后者是英国。

   

    英国。

      

    而对方不为所动，即便迎上这般直接视线。对方永远都学不会藏住自己，哪怕爬上多高的位置，脚下踩过数不尽的亡灵与尊严，可在这双绿眸里，他依然是那个男孩，那个会笑会哭，在阳光与远野上烂漫坦率的男孩。即便那不再是他的弟弟，即便这副失态或许只献给自己。唯一，某些意义上的所谓唯一。

     

   “他家弟弟正急需这点玩意，你知道的，女孩子的一时芳心可比这点娇花还要来得脆弱腐烂。”

     

   “该不会是为了求婚。”才不过百来岁的年轻伙计嘲讽补充。

     

    “得了吧那小子可配不上这么美好的言词。”

       

    像是听到什么蹩脚的笑话一样，年长国家少有地放声而笑。一阵风吹过，沿着海与都城。仿佛还带有咸味，连结繁忙的帕特雷海湾，擦至浪花无法触及的幽木森林。那哈克斯山。传言山林曾款待诸神，是否为真英国并不感兴趣，他不过更在乎一件事，阿波罗的车轮或波塞冬的鱼竿，管他的，他不过是这座城的过客，披着一身的劳累，却在这断垣上活得倒像是狡猾的帝王。或许确实如此。毕竟，海浪总会为征服汪洋的霸主带来他想要的一切。

   

    哪怕对岸的家伙已被吓得吞牙。

   

    拍了拍烟盒，英国总算从沾满表面的硝烟里挣脱一支烟香。干净的。不过是软纸盒，这可是战时，比起为了一时的美感而分散注意力，说不准下一秒，拍溅盒身的可就是鲜血。铁盒吸不干净，只能缓慢地、一点一痕地吞沿而下，灌往这副身躯。只不过曾经这份肉体为冷冰冰金属带来暖意，现在，兴许滴向尸体的赤色夹杂温度。子弹可不会白来，夺过物主的生命，也将这一生的温热融做最简单浓缩的胸口鲜血。红色的，拽拉气力与伤痛，为这颗心脏带来最后的一次重生——濒临死亡。

      

    “他不过是一厢情愿，一见钟情后追着那女孩大半个城跑。好听点就是痴情，剖开表面这点，这不过就是，”嘲讽，淡漠，亦或者是戏弄其中，千年国家的情感与这模棱两可的随性口吻同样难以揣测。而他也没有打算为谁读懂，一千多年，习惯披上锐刺伪装，他成为了这场游戏的主人。可待百年将至，他再度寻征服的铁轮碾过大陆时，和光融绿，晴空之下，他却为一抹蔚蓝赔去了全部。英国笑了，说不准这到底是为何而论。于是他递去了之间的烟——兴许是调侃——向身后的男孩——这下，他总算是拥抱期待。“粉饰混账。”

   

    显然美利坚并不打算为英格兰的行为买单。他再次推开了递到眼前的手——不再凝视那双眼睛。只用百年便爬上前列的国家实在是太聪明了，他明白自己的底线，这样才不至于背后受敌。可年轻的少年啊，待越过尊严骄傲、迎上梦寐以求的王座时，那方人影成为视野的全部。他不能抬头，待幽绿闯入蔚蓝，再怎么坚实的武装不也只是伪装。

   

    “只可惜了他的兄长。”

   

    兄长。多么熟悉的言词，可待融汇其中的亲情随言语浇铸在战车铁马时，这又衬得多么嘲讽可笑。

   

    巧极了，唯有这方心情他们总能一并遇上。

   

    英国耸了耸肩。绿眸映落碧海，眺望远方海湾，他仿佛瞧见昔日的帕特雷，数不尽的船只带来各色的文明汇聚于此，又扬起巨帆将脚下土地的故事携入箱盒。伊阿宋的金羊毛，奥德修斯的旅程，还有忒休斯的冒险，归属于这方境地的一切，伴随海浪缓缓地送至远方。意大利或伊奥尼亚，渐离伯罗奔尼撒的时日里，这寄托在精神与文明的珍宝向世界展露它的光芒。他也曾拜读著作，手捧历经漫长旅途的古卷书籍。可尊贵的英格兰先生在意的并不在于绚烂文明，他更在乎字里行间，俯瞰海岛的全貌，绅士满意地朝身后的士兵们挥手安顿。这里就足够了。

   

    这里紧锁西西里岛。

   

    他递去烟支。

   

    “可谁又知道呢。披上人这身皮囊，里头灌满的到底是合掌祈祷的圣徒，还是磨牙吮齿的饥饿恶鬼。”

   

    无论是他们，还是我们。

     

    而美国遮去海风——用手掌。掌心护向摇曳的火光，年轻国家凭身躯与惯以的姿势，为年长国家点燃火光。

        

    “他们是兄弟。”

   

    他终究还是喜欢不来这股烟味，太呛，压得嗓子直想呼喊笼罩在薄烟之下的身影。

   

    也麻得脑海里再也无法挣脱这番沦陷。

   

    可他笑了，浅金抚光，雨后的压抑朦胧仿佛也于此承接暖意。

   

    即便这或许只是来者不善。

   

    “对，没错，”

   

    雨后，关系，如果有必要还可以配上海浪与枯石，以及跌落在泥泞的燧火枪。上天你是为这世间安排了什么剧本，令一切在怪诞里拥抱荒谬。深吸一口浊烟，英国就似咀嚼这般滋味地缓缓吐出。

       

    至少唇齿尝遍了字眼。

   

    “兄弟。”

   

   

02

   

    如果说信仰为灵魂贩卖希望，那么待希望耗尽的刹那，这点残羹剩饭又能否满足缠蚀的恶鬼。

   

    摇晃手中捧起的高脚杯，这双蔚蓝的眼睛终还是別向一侧。繁光跃金，映照在这大面玻璃幕墙上，点缀于醇酒醉香。年轻国家再度凭这双眼睛见证一座城市的过往新来。他见证了太多也铭记了太多，于是他学着麻木，像世界上其他混账那样敛起多余的情感。可待断崖式跌落的股市随一条条摔落高楼的生命活生生地摆在眼前时，他想，这场自欺欺人的繁华美梦终会醒来。高居林木的羽鸟还得展开羽翼，即便多年的美满麻痹了该有的本能，即便展翅网刹那的撕痛弥留现实的残酷。

     

    而那些还沉醉在虚幻的囚徒，兴许只落得粉身碎骨的下场，至死还高呼美梦成真——梅隆拉响汽笛，胡佛敲起钟。华尔街发出信号，美国往地狱里冲！*

   

    _*经济危机时纽约流行的嘲讽性儿歌_

     

    荒诞致死。

   

    那项法规还是通过了，顺利迅速得直叫人悲哀。五年，十年，内华达州曾花上更多的时间去刨尽城市底下腐朽的烂根。拉斯维加斯。这座方才建成不过世纪的年轻城市，凭借得天独厚的矿产资源成为淘金人口中美梦的象征，置于当下，它确实又活成醉生梦死。前不赌场与妓院才沦为警方口中的老鼠，而现在，这番苟且偷生于暗面的生意买卖就这样明晃晃地摆上台面。美名曰熬过经济危机，多么高尚实际的目标，不花费一人一物，只需要往那暗面送进阳光。出卖坚持，滋生浮夸，为了生存一座城市的颠覆流离又有什么，不过是死了一次又活了一次，某些意义上可真是划算。

     

    美国咽下醇酒，即便他厌恶极了舌尖微烫。

   

    大陆不靠海，距离最近的太平洋边缘也还隔上整个加州。西部黄沙牛仔寄托了这块土地予野性活力，不过置于此间，企图趁醉意与本性爬到上方的人倒是不少，不过区别就在于骑在身下的是人还是赌桌。血里的傲气为酒精麻痹，维持数年的美满生活拽得灵魂沉入深渊，但本性里的贪婪追慕依然犹在。博彩合法自然令赌桌上的交易在某些人看来成为谋得生活的途径，只可惜这群自以为夹带野心的捕猎者从未发现，面对这方薄薄的纸片与光怪陆离的幻象，到底是谁才在磨牙吮血地享用人生。

   

    他终喜欢不来烈酒，麻得嘴巴发疼——辣极了。

     

    除非出自身后之人。

   

    星河闯入蔚蓝，巨大的落地玻璃幕墙上，绚烂光芒撕裂幽深暮空，似源自天边的辰夕又近乎身后的奢华。这是他的土地，诞生于此也终灭于此，美国早已习惯了其上的全部，可此时他却迈开了步伐，急忙中就连酒杯也握紧于掌心——空的，醇滑的香槟早已点缀于颅内醉意。可他依然攥紧着，五指握紧着仿佛要拽住什么——醇酒或醉意，装点金钱权势，兴许还该配上不变傲骨，面对那个人他总得这样，习惯或近条件反射，当过于丰富而复杂的情感汇聚在相同的交点时，或许就连活上百年的国家意识体也弄不清楚迷途的前路。

   

    更何况对面的家伙早已在这世间耗上千年时光。

     

    “我不记得我曾邀请你。”

   

    他来到了对方的身后，翻过楼梯栏杆拨开人群，他总算是触及了这道身影。美国。这是他的名字，脚下这块土地的名字。而一旦迎上这个人，这个赋予了初生自我意义与依靠、又再一次次彼此伤害撕裂的存在，他又仿佛回到了那番天地——野草飘飞，碧空如洗，扬起碎发和光，男人正在不远处的前方浅笑。可自己却拖着又沉又重的衣服，举步维艰。大概是下雨了，在北美常有的灿烂骄阳下，却披上一身暴雨雨雾。

     

   猛然遇上来自身后的质问，端坐前方的来客却迟迟地不愿回头——或许说是不打算，同一长脸他已经见上百年，少那么一次两次该是更好。浅金扬落，白衫立领，他穿上了一身华贵的礼服，礼帽燕尾黑皮鞋，整齐利落得倘若赶赴盛宴舞会。但他却又在这里，数方赌桌前，凭运气与金钱换来同样的愉悦欢快。绅士的运气不错，几轮赌局下来，一小摞稍高的筹码塔正张扬地炫耀战绩。

   

    可美国只在乎这个人。

   

    英国。

   

    出现在异国的年长国家却对此不以为意。修长的手指触上摆在桌面的威士忌杯，他似笑非笑地迎上视线。含糊朦胧，但得以剖析灵魂的承接锐利依旧。

   

    “不过是呼应罢了。”英国没有忽视年轻国家的质询，即便那语气实在是说不上礼貌客气。酒杯。同样归为高脚类型，可相较美国浇不灭心头火光，年长国家的指间正端起优雅。惬意，得体，他似巧妙嘲讽又近藏匿私情，举杯致辞间承接界线。“为拉斯维加斯。”

   

    为这座新生的赌城，献给尊贵的美利坚先生。

   

    而北美男孩只想一酒杯浇上对方的脑袋。装腔作势，也丝毫不掩饰落井下石的打算。

     

    “也为大英帝国。”但美国按耐住了，掐住最后的淡定理智，看似语不搭调地向大洋彼岸投以祝愿——表面上的，他近乎咬牙切齿。

   

    “真不可爱。”英国报以轻笑，他果然看见了，隔去薄薄镜片，绅士的笑容显得更加聪明狡猾——他戴上了金丝眼镜，传统复古，整一副老绅士的作态，但这又与他并不冲突，兴许的因为这张脸得以驾驭全部，或者该说，活在这张漂亮皮囊下的灵魂早随时光配及一切。英国放下了手中的牌。他赢得实在是太多了，一旁闲家早已输得脸青。摇匀杯中醇酒，绅士将笑意藏入烈酒——很辣，沿着喉仿佛烫过心头。“更何况不请自来，不该是你的所长。”

   

    “只可惜你给我甩上一扇门。”恶狠狠地，将兜售军火的中立先生摔在门外。

     

   “但你也赚得不少。”盆满钵满，待对岸大陆深陷火海时，北美的先生却在一旁悠游自在地数着钞票。

   

    性格恶劣。

   

    “远不及你。”年轻男孩展露谦逊。自顾自地拉开绅士对面的椅子，深金碎发下追慕自由的猎鹰伸出尖爪。“贵夫人最近还好吗，四月的伦敦雨雾可有够浓重。”阴雨绵绵，别说迟钝得只能凭躯体分泌调配情感的人，光从生活小事上就得以展现。比如总晾不干的衣服，比如揣在身上的霉味。

   

    比如沾满雨露的枪杆铅弹。

   

    大洋彼岸的千年国度不由轻笑。

   

    “姑且还算不错。只可惜家里进了一直野猫，从西北方的厨房里。一个劲地胡抓撕咬，扰得怪令人心烦。”

   

    过桥抽板，顺了它的意将无辜的白鼠逼到墙角。本以为这能拖拽来自北方的熊，可待剖皮拆骨小心翼翼地为这撕裂后的肉体缝上看似正常的灵魂后，它竟胃口大得企图凭利爪拽住全部。阴谋，这就是一场可笑的游戏，围绕一把空空如也的座椅，来自四方的玩家就这样随随便便地摔坏割裂。他或许早该彻底地碾碎那家伙的全部，骨头，肌肉，还有那颗勃勃野心。

   

    如果赋予名字荒诞便成为故事，倘若止于所见这又活做历史。于是他划去了全部，野猫，白鼠，恶心的猎捕游戏。或者该说，捷克斯洛伐克，德意志第三帝国，以及慕尼黑阴谋。

   

    脚下大陆的所在藏不住唇角笑意。

     

    “大概是猫瞎了，惹怒他的主人。”

   

    紧接着这被戏弄主人兴许会拔枪对峙，手背上挨上一记抓痕，扯拉这一具大病初愈的身躯强装淡定。他丢了王座也松开紧咬的牙关——被撬动了——自由，又是这简单的单词，竟又在百年之后再度成为自治领理直气壮挥舞的弃置。这个世界从没有坏掉，被破坏的只是人性与版图，以及一场世界大战后帝国的没落。

   

    然后他抬起头来，迎上赌桌对面的少年，幽绿映入蔚蓝，碧空搅进翠林，活上千年的国度遇见建国方过百年的后生之辈，而凭战火揣得满兜钞票的新商人正式对上了死守傲骨的老贵族。

   

    这下他总算有了雅兴。

     

    “于是呢，她怎么样，你的海蓝德帕克女士。”英国挥了挥手，朝等待指示的荷官。围绕桌旁的赌客已然散去大半，空剩俩三位倒霉鬼正在不远处的墙柱角落下思量着该怎么再多弄一些钱——向这意外好运的英国佬。美国没有见义勇为的打算，即便那是自己的国民。他是说，大概只有脑子被驴踹的可怜伙计才会傻地直冲绅士动粗——能在鱼龙混杂的赌场里连赢那么多场还安然自若，用脚趾头想都猜到对方并非等闲之辈，不是背景就是身份，总无人敢于撼动这番身份。“前不久才见得你卖力工作，这下赚得累积的钞票也足够为可爱的小姐献上珍宝。”他敲去响指，狡猾眨眼的小动作仿佛在为男孩鼓气。“源于密歇根，声势浩大的劲辣美味。”

   

    的确劲爆。吉普，枪炮，军需品，驶出北美的一艘艘巨轮里有的是为战场输去血液的火药热器。很烫，倘若脸颊贴上枪杆，兴许耳朵会抢先脑袋率先夺去蠢货的听力感知。

     

    “只可惜再怎么动听的漂亮话遇上现实这混账玩意后，不也输得彻底。”美国摊开手指，数落似地一一而道。“你知道的，经济危机，柴米油盐，我还有一大家子等着我养。”语气里满是无奈，仿佛更近可怜。

   

    可唯有坐在对面的同类看透了这点伪装。

   

    “大概也是没眼光，没能瞧见你这主动担当之下的高尚。”高尚。当然，以中立国的身份贩卖军火，直至时机成熟时才来参上一脚，然后以胜利者的姿态获取果实。双脚踏响鲜血，表面上堪比救世主内心却为远东战场及未来霸主打满算盘。老天这可高尚极了。

     

    而英国敲了敲桌子。

   

    1931年美国经济大萧条，为了抗过经济难关，拉斯维加斯成为了崭新赌场。而随动荡股市一同摔向深渊的还有大洋彼岸数不尽的欧洲诸国。

   

    1931年威斯敏斯特法案颁布，所有的自治领在内政外交上独立自由，归属于日不落帝国的荣光至此黯淡，原有的铁锁体系正近崩倒动摇。

   

    百年前他们曾以一方落败换来一方新生，殊不知百年后的现在，历经不同的兴衰变化后他们竟又再次殊途同归。

   

    “喂，美国。”

   

    他坐直身子从上衣口袋里掏出什么。一包烟，利落地甩出架在指间，男人于手心的火光里凝视彼方。

   

    “来赌一场吧。”

     

    这下，那双眼睛里总算空剩于我。

   

   

    “玩些什么。”

   

    美国人靠坐在椅背上，端起香槟朝对方询问。他满上了酒，被热心的使者先生。不过倘若没有，他也会主动倒满。自己的脑子怕是酒精灌满，在此时此地，时隔百年他竟然敢不带枪就与英国同台会面，一时冲动终究还该死在理智之下。

     

    “百家乐。”

   

    英国人优雅地深吸浊烟，唇瓣抿过纸缀之际，他又缓缓地倾吐一尽。他没有过度的烟瘾，只要愿意，这副身体便不需要休息也不需要进食，更别提这点尼古丁能给神经带来何等依赖。可他又活得像是活人，他是说，他并没有这番剥夺一切的打算。这不过是行尸走肉，就连人的习性都不曾拥有，那还谈何用这颗心去体会数以百万记的生命意识。

       

    “你总该会玩，这可是你的地盘。”年长国家指的是这场游戏，风靡欧美大陆的扑克赌博。

     

    “当然。”年轻国家耸了耸肩。“只要关乎女色与博彩，英雄我这种初出茅庐的小鬼又怎么可能会是你们这群欧洲老头的对手。”只可惜轻快的语气里不掩恶意。

     

    “得了吧你这家伙。”

   

    绅士再度挥了挥手。这下一旁等待的荷官总算再度展开他的工作。一副扑克整齐地投入洗牌机，伴随一声清脆细响，荷官纯白的手套之下，背向视线的卡牌们整齐地堆叠完备。无分花色只看点数，每人共三张牌累加起来尾数愈接近于九的一方胜利，为空的人头像除外。简单易懂，这种用时短暂又方便快捷的赌博方式，自然也拥有越海散播的自我本钱。

     

    直至年轻国家阻断游戏开局。

   

    “那么我们该赌些什么。”

       

    紧锁这双眼睛，美国企图从这份澄澈淡定里寻得任何一丝变化波澜。他不能掉以轻心，那可是英国，用战船和海波建立日不落帝国传奇的强大国家。他必须握捞底牌，他的胜败责任，他能坚持继续的最后缘由。

     

    而这一切早为对方盘算竭尽。

     

    “钱，珠宝，还有你所看上的一切。”只要对方祈愿，没有什么是大英帝国所夺不尽也求不得，只因他是北美，他是自己的弟弟——除了眼前的对方，现在的美利坚，他曾经的弟弟。“你总不会赌上未来。”

     

    显然这才是正统目的。

     

    “庄家？”绅士优雅地伸出手，递去的一方堪做自荐。

   

    “闲。”只不过东道主给他冷冰冰地抛去一个客座。这是他的土地他的人民，居身在这绝对的优势立场，他何必委身客人。

     

    英国耸了耸肩，向荷官抛去一道视线，姑且算作默许。

     

    伴随一声轻响，第一张扑克甩向视野中心，不偏向任何一方，向准桌面正中线猛然地滑入出现。这是不归于任何一方的头牌，高声扬言与接下来的对决没有任何致命联系，可却又于当下无形地敲定状况。

     

    倘若战场。

   

    “红心九，庄先闲后。”

     

    好戏上演。

     

    “三张同时发还是分别。”男人优雅地轻吐薄烟。

   

    男孩皱了皱眉。“这还能篡改规矩。”

   

    “当然。”火光燃去，空剩烟蒂，落在水晶烟灰缸里，支离破碎，挣扎着仿佛要从这副残骸里寻得生机，又无一例外地渐逝呜呼。“这是我们的游戏。”

     

     用权力作为筹码，凭鲜血谋得目的。无人能加以干预，也没有人能撬动这群国家意识体的决定野心。

   

    可当下美利坚更图个利落。

     

    “全部。”如果战火得以敲断命运的脊骨，那么待这份觉悟与第一枪牺牲出现的刹那，这场战局就早已沦为可能性偏差后的谬论。

   

    而英国笑意愈浓。

     

    “早日如愿以偿。”他如是补充揣测。端起一旁的酒杯，英国倘若予以敬酒词。“也早日剥夺不可能的希望。”

     

    三张牌很快就送到两人的面前，出自荷官之手，众目睽睽下合乎操作规矩。有些人选择驻足，他们兴许并不知晓赌桌上这两位先生的身份与谈话意味，但至少在这次，摆在台面的游戏也总算能一并读懂。人鱼。荷官所选用的扑克背面，一条美人鱼正坐于碎岩，眺望远方的双目倘若等待爱侣。可美国明白，海涛掩盖的碧蓝藏有数不尽的锐利暗礁，幽绿鱼鳞藏户的肌体或许揣上一颗作恶心脏。

     

    混账。

     

    活上千年，英国当然明白自己在干些什么，他在别国的领土别国的赌场去挑战他们的国家，围观在身旁的赌徒将近六成也同样归属于星条旗下。他能做些什么，输得干净时扒净衣物装作可怜？那不过是懦夫所为，英格兰绅士的目的有且只有一个——只为了赢。无论在何时何地，无论状况为何。

     

    “庄家优先。”他笑了，作态优雅地递去掌心。

     

    美国自然也不会服输。谈不上尊贵的国家骄傲，也姑且算不上什么权责纠纷，只因为那是他，英国。

     

    男人的巨轮只为征服远方，殊不知海浪拍去的大洋彼岸，早已为春天的柔花埋下种子。

     

    “一点。”

   

    荷官发声宣布。黑桃一，来自脚下大陆国家意识体的首张牌面彻彻底底地摊覆眼前。勾画精美的桃心蒙不住周围赌徒的一声哀叹。出师不利。这这场拼上运气整近总点数为九的概率游戏里，这点稳妥比分实在是算不上漂亮开场。

     

    但美国却看到了不同意味。

     

    显然对方也有这个意味。英国举起最左边的扑克，牌面向下，利落推出的刹那许下第一趟赌注——红心二。

     

    “二点。”

     

    最初是一个人。在这个广亩无边的世界里，没有风也没有海浪，只剩几点零光，源自遥远的天际拂过手心野草。男孩苏醒了，脚踩荒芜的大片土地。他知道左边有人——现在或许该准确地称为东面。他能感觉到生命悸动，与自己很像，但又似乎有什么格外不同。数不尽的声音灌满男孩感官，他挣扎着游走着，在这宽阔的世间寻找方向与出路。期间他遇见了人——很多很多，戴上红鹦鹉毛编织而成的王冠，皮肤晒得黝黑与自己又不尽相同。唯有两个人与自己相似，可他们离开了这块大陆，用巨大的船帆。再往后来，一个人出现在他的跟前，纤细优雅，只可惜嘴上挂满怪言怪语。

   

    可他遇见了光，由一个人，变成两个人。又从两个人，融作一个归属。

     

    过往被当下埋藏在历史深渊，可你会向我递来一个铲子，蹲下身子挖掘本不该再想起来的一切。不需要什么理由和借口，只需要你，只需要那个人是你。

     

    开局不大的点数燃起了赌徒对后续的期待，而只紧咬一点的要紧分差又令一切衬得更具趣味。这是一场运气的搏斗，要么只以一点险胜，要么就只因为一点落败。

   

    “去边，去边，去边*！”不知道由哪一位围观的群众率先发出了这声呼喊——这不过是赌徒的本能，显而易见，面对而坐的两位先生无论是谁也没有松口的意思——然而一声盖过一声，越来越多人开始兴奋地鼓舞呼喊。他们在期待一个结果，到底是一方就此败北还是一方苟且偷生，无论是谁都爱惨了这种没有品调的剧本。

   

    _*赌桌上代指一点、两点、三点_

     

    自然也包括在台面上争咬的他们。

     

    显然绅士已经蓄势待发。

   

    “所以说先生，您已经不敢发出下一张牌了吗。”英国故意挑起火气。他一贯擅长于此，哪怕举止修养再怎么衬得起完美绅士，可对于美国而言，他就是那个总爱惹起事端的家伙。于己，于他。

   

    “少给我惹事。”

   

    美国知道他不会输，他有多么年轻鲁莽，也有多么幸运骄傲。他不知道此时此刻是谁谋得了胜利女神的垂青，但他明白，在这场赌桌游戏上，牌面的大小已经不是衡量胜利的唯一标准，到底能否为对方所了解看透，这或许才是眼下的一等大事。

     

    他一把甩出，力道大得仿佛要洒尽两人间理不清的过往故事。绅士曾送给自己全部。手工士兵，西洋棋，泰迪熊，以及数不尽的文明知识。但他又夺走全部，兵权，管理，一切只为了将他口中所最爱的弟弟塞入精致装饰下的束缚牢笼。男孩该醒过来了，撕裂所有表面的美好冲入雨幕——那所谓最亲爱的哥哥所禁止的外面，他嗅到了自由他触碰了光芒。

     

    于是他举起步枪，将准星紧锁那曾照耀自己的人生星光。兴许男孩死在了那一刻，连同这颗向往英国的心。可待百年后再度于战场相遇刹那，他这才发现，自己活成了他的模样。同样狡猾，同样骄傲。

     

    也同样深爱那段过往。

     

    这会是一个死循环，不断地束缚彼此，无形地拷死人生。

     

    “八点。”

   

    险极了，美国的手上还有一张并未展露的牌面，而摆满桌面的纸牌却指向最险峻的局面。

     

    “看样子幸运女神并不宠爱于你。”绅士微笑着调侃少年。

     

    “与其相信牙仙，英雄我更相信手里的枪。”而年轻国家活得不亢不卑。

   

    英国摊明手中的扑克。

     

    “七点。”

     

    再度打平，在这个最致命也最为刺激的九点时刻！

     

     “看来你的运气也不怎么样。”

     

    “至少我喜欢这个数字。”象征权势与名誉。

     

    现在，胜负与一切都赌在最后一盘。围观的人群开始躁动，即便绝大多数的他们都未曾下注，可摆在台面的庄家闲家对决却堪比刺激强势。只领先一点又再度追平至最大的九点。说到底人都是感官动物，能在此时此刻遇见这种针锋相对的赌局，命运与幸运的安排如何，没有多少人愿意在未见证前轻易松手别去。

     

    可美利坚先生不相信所谓的命运安排。他利落地扯过扑克，在众目睽睽下打尽最后底牌——

   

    被蒙爱者大卫王。不影响分数、决胜的黑桃K。

   

    胜局已定。

   

    这下倒成为这方松懈嘚瑟的理由。迅速站起身来，他险些带动身后椅子发响——好家伙他的腰疼得厉害，与英国在气场与表面的对峙将压力全部承接在腰杆脊骨。不掩唇角的笑意，美国现在倒活得潇洒自若。“看来，现在是英雄我更受命运宠爱。”

     

    但那位先生依然没有任何变化。靠坐在椅背上，那双绿眸淡漠地略过台面。指间架起的沿快燃至末端，可男人仍旧优雅地轻触滤嘴。他抬起头来，视线再度交汇在众人彼间。人们在欢呼在起哄，他们不相信这概率不超过三成的逆转机会。

   

     可这眼神没死，美国清楚地瞧见那抹冷漠的幽绿之下正无声颤动的摇曳火光。炫目，炽热，仿佛要将一切企图阻拦大英帝国步伐的碍石烧裂粉碎。

   

    他会这样做，因为他是英国。

     

     “我该说过，”

   

    话语滑落耳际，隔过喧闹的人群，美国仍能清晰地捕获体会。他明白这番意味。这不仅是对于这场无意义的赌博，更在乎于即将点燃于焦躁的欧洲大陆。

   

    “这是我们的游戏。”

     

    那张最后的底牌被遗留桌面，与之相伴的还有在桌上堆成小山的金钱筹码。这是英国的赌注，转身离开的举措看似宣张服输。但这不可能。这是英国，那个宁可脖子断了也不愿意低头的男人。

   

    更何况，他赌上这场游戏的不仅仅只是表面金钱。

     

    美国一把翻开那张唯一的底牌，瞧见这场对抗最后的结局——

     

    唯一一位手举武器的王后——黑桃Q。

     

    他没有输，从来没有。哪怕威斯敏斯特法案企图这段帝国的脊骨，哪怕世界大战的火光焚去了王座，哪怕堆在欧洲大陆的焦炭灰烬比任何事物更容易再度复燃大火。可他没有输过，从来没有。

     

    前不久苏联才与德国签订互不侵犯跳跃，东欧与波兰正式成为被瓜分的权势之地。而捷克斯洛伐克，这个被英国与法国牺牲在台面的可怜朋友，此刻不也成为了最可悲的筹码。阴谋，这个世界就是彻彻底底的阴谋，没有人愿意将底牌袒露，因为这样会死，会被居心不测的有心之人杀于无形。但也没有承诺一切会如愿以偿，德国收下了捷克斯洛伐克，然后呢，他不也照样借此吞尽发展，令一切成为慕尼黑后野火的蓄势干柴。

     

    而就在这时英国出现在他的面前，打上了一场赌牌，求得了一场和局。

     

    “和局赔率1:8，请投注和局的那位客人举手示意。”

   

    出乎意料的发展打断了美国的思绪。没有多少人愿为只有庄家闲家的当下牌局下注，更别说是极少有的和局一注。他抬起头来，随荷官的手势望去和局下注区的那一方筹码——或者该说，并不能称为合规的筹码。

     

    半便士。手持橄榄枝与三叉戟，佩戴头盔雄狮背上庄严强势。不列颠尼亚，源于罗马帝国对不列颠的古语称呼。亦或者该直言坦明，这是大不列颠的女神，这是英格兰的守护神。源于1672，恐怕只有一个人才能活着将这种东西单行自若地放上投注区。

   

    英国。

   

    “抱歉。”

   

    美国站起身来，顺手夺去投注区的这枚不合规矩筹码。动作干脆利落，轻快不少的步伐里仿佛承载不住快要溢出的心情。

   

    “这不下注。”

     

    那家伙不会下注，这点老东西破坏了赌场的规矩制度。

   

    更何况，

   

    这压根不需要下注。

     

    一切不过都是阴谋，一场骗局。那个人擅长于此，自己同样也乐在其中。他知道英国不会认输，无论发生了什么都不愿意将胜利的果实分享旁人，自己也同样如此。胜利只属于一人，任何多余的存在，只会令光芒黯淡庸俗。

     

    可除了你与我并肩刹那。

     

    中立。美国不会松开这方立场，隔上两片辽阔的自然蔚海，再怎么来势汹汹的战火也难以触及本土。

     

    可只有一个人触碰那颗心脏，伴随暖流海风，只凭一抹浅笑与伸手夺去了世间全部。

   

    英国不会向任何一方低头，他是多么的骄傲美丽，举枪索敌的鲜血炮火点缀他的长袍，坚守王座的帝王于废墟和硝烟里未曾弯下腰脊。

   

    但他投下了一场赌注，将底牌展露于他曾经的少年，将态度摆明给他的彼岸国度。

     

    很显然，在这场只有彼此的游戏里，他输得彻彻底底。

     

    毕竟在爱情和战争中一切都是合情合理。

     

    美国伸出手，朝赌场外的满天星辰。手心里还拽住一颗硬币——半便士，来自大不列颠的女神保佑。他的身躯还缠上烟香酒气，就着晚风仿佛要渗入心头。很辣，很麻。

     

    但他沉醉终生。

   

    自这一刻起，他想，

   

    这下，他又再度拽住了那颗星辰。

     

     

03

   

     夜幕终将临至，无论盛夏寒冬是否灼伤枪杆，也无论硝烟炮火是否燃尽暮空。

     

    岛上的人们累了。距离初次轰炸已经熬过了两个多月的昼夜，夜晚的敌机总会如约而至，没有停息那势力仿佛要碾碎陆上的生命万物。风暴方才撤去，但这份宁静兴许持续不到多久。他们受够了，为了漫长的胜利他们不知道抗住了多少轰击，远比一枪毙命更痛苦的就是细致折磨，他们知道敌人的目标——盟军就是为了登上脚下的西西里岛，可对方却迟迟未有举措。对方就像是一只狡猾的猫，一遍遍地蹂躏脚下的食材，又精力充沛地刺激最脆弱的感官。

   

    而在绅士看来，幽暗翻腾的碧海正是最为安稳的港湾。这下他总算撬开了瓶塞，将这瓶源自卢阔斯先生的葡萄酒缓缓地倾倒杯中。三杯，面朝海港优雅地静候。

     

    他也总算迎来客人。

   

    “美国。”

   

    英国呼喊身后来客的名字。他回过头来，浅金色的碎发随风扬起，源自暖流的海风为漫长的夏日揉入清爽凉意。

     

   年轻国家没有别开，他走到了年长者的身旁。蔚蓝的双目凝视不远处的海浪，他接过绅士递来的醇酒。男孩终究还是喜欢不来酒精，太辣太麻，醉得理智衰败。

     

    “卢阔斯。”他低声默念这个名字，别扭的音节脱离唇齿，带上的异域腔调拽得舌头发疼。“那对兄弟的故事最后怎么样。”

     

    面对这不搭调的谈话，英国没有弃之不理。对于活人谈及最后实在不礼貌，可他又似看透了什么，缓缓地晃动酒杯。“不都终归于这座城市。只不过区别在于是凯旋归来，还是可悲的成为灰土。”

     

    而美国拽住了英国的手，坚定地，用力地。“于是呢，你觉得哪一个更为幸福。”蔚蓝映照幽绿，世间强盛的两角就于暴风雨后的夜幕里，径直地凝视彼方。“是逃去异国他乡寻求国王的帮助过上安稳的一生，还是作为国王，用自己的手段夺回属于自己的一切。”

     

    是为愚昧自傲的兄长买单，悲伤中被迫逃到别国，靠对方的力量立下自己的城。还是咽不下叔叔篡位的不义之举，被林中的母狼养大红晕带领弟弟再度攻占城首。这是两段截然不同的传说故事，前者于密西压河畔旁建立达尔达尼亚，后者创建了惊艳后世的罗马。

     

    英国不过在夜色轻叹。“我只是觉得可悲。”他耸了耸肩。脚下的小岛没有灯光，一切都笼罩在幽暗之下。太不自然了，凝重得几近剥夺呼吸。“那头母狼救了这将创造奇迹的国王，但谁料到待成才之时，他因为所谓的尊重与感恩是将自己永久性地锁在市政厅门前。”

     

    可悲孝子。

     

    “那我换一个说法。”

   

    美国弯下腰，他坐在英国的身旁——并肩而坐。两杯葡萄酒隔上第三杯无人问津的酒杯，对立之际，倘若随指向心头的手指直逼内心。

   

    “你更愿意相信表象，还是选择质疑一切。”

     

    英国摇了摇头，自信间仿佛听见什么笑话。

     

    “这又有什么区别。”绅士端起酒杯，再度将另一杯送至少年的怀中。似舞会上的邀酒，也是权责上的玩弄。“这本来不过就是，”

     

    他笑了，笑容爽朗坦然。

   

    “我们的游戏。”

     

    这不过是帕特雷，位于伯罗奔尼撒岛北部，背依帕纳哈克斯山，西临帕特雷海湾，是希腊西部通往意大利和伊奥尼亚诸岛的重要港口城市。

     

    手中的美酒源于卢阔斯先生。他有着一位不长记性的兄弟，配不上名门还傻傻地勇往直前。或许还会有另外一个版本的故事，推翻王朝建立新都的勇者，但无论是哪一件，这都不过是一座已立城市的过往。

     

    他们并肩作着，仿佛在等待什么。一个时机，一个信号，亦或者该说——

     

    一场骗局的落幕。

   

    谁也没有承诺一切如愿以偿，无论是吞并捷克斯洛伐克还打算咬开世界的贪婪野犬，还是这俩位借已死的士兵战友将攻打撒丁岛与希腊的情报送至西班牙沿岸的伶俐秃鹰。

     

    猎手没有狡猾之说，有的不过是螳螂捕蝉，黄雀在后。

       

    一座城市死了，因为战火与荒废。一座城市活了，因为新主与追求。

   

    狂妄欺神的伊阿西翁为一道落雷死去，而他的弟弟达尔达诺斯凭安分诚实，在一座山谷里建立达尔达尼亚。

     

    努米托家的两个孩子不畏艰险，他们明白林中的生活不属于自己，他们需要夺回属于自己的亚尔巴•龙加，让世人凭一个名字——罗慕路斯彻彻底底地铭记何为成就的主人。

     

    可怜的卢阔斯先生，您到底是谁。

     

    或者该说，掩饰在希腊语之下的您是否还记得埋藏在心头的那腔怒火。

     

    卢阔斯。

     

    狼（λύκος ）。

     

    来自罗马的王座早已崩塌，属于这个世界的规则依然成为一场可笑的欺诈游戏。没有人是绝对的错误，也没有什么可自恃清高。他们不过只是人。用权力作为筹码，凭鲜血谋得目的。

     

    可悲。

   

    徘徊在旧城牢笼的狼，你也是时候向世界展露你的尖齿。葬身在法西斯理想下的亡魂，现在也是时候凭人鱼的哭吼，击溃所有阻拦入海的轮船军舰。

     

    谁曾证明他们此时此刻正居于希腊。死去的将士，故意令所有人揣在身上的假情报，还是两位国家的如愿以偿。

     

    马其他。他们正在地中海的心脏，而眼前的枪炮，正死死地锁住不远处意大利的大门——西西里岛，向着罗马，他们的心脏，那匹圈禁已久的野狼。

   

    现在，是时候令谎言永远地成为谎言。

   

    荒诞致死。

     

    一颗炮弹甩向远方，紧随其后的还有数不尽的战机以及奔跑前去的抢滩战士。他们会登陆那座岛屿，用枪与怒吼，彻彻底底地撕裂法西斯的幻想美梦。

     

    英国递去酒杯，美国就着他的手掌一同握住了第三杯酒。星火烧透天际，闪烁暮黑刹那，他们碰杯共酌。

     

    干杯。以及，

   

    点燃一株野菊，埋葬一座城市。

   

    焚去寓以浪漫，唤醒骨子血性。

     

    他们谈笑自若。

     

     

    待谎言变成事实之前，就令一切永远地成为谎言。

     

   

    End.

   

   

*备注彩蛋（除去文中已经点明的部分还剩太多了，于是全部列出来吧我是细节狂魔）

   

①慕尼黑阴谋。1938年9月，英、法、德、意四国首脑在德意志第三帝国的慕尼黑开会，签订协议，在没有捷克斯洛伐克代表的情况下，强行把苏台德等地区割让给德意志第三帝国。历史上把这次会议称为“慕尼黑阴谋”。原文用摔断分节的空椅子与任人宰割的傀儡白鼠象征。而英坦言的厨房进老鼠就是指这件事

   

②文中英调侃米的海蓝德帕克情人代指著名的克莱斯勒公司，这曾是美国第三大汽车制造企业。曾于二战期间出口大量军火

   

③关于扑克。花色在英国分别象征铲子、钻石、三叶草和红心。文中黑桃一出现时米回忆中的挖掘与埋葬就是点题铲子（黑桃）

   

④百家乐中提到的“去边”源自港澳习惯。粤家人，就近取材。暂时找不着欧美那边的象征（翻译过来也很怪）于是暂且用此代替

   

⑤文中提及战役为西西里岛登陆以及其中著名的欺诈计划——肉馅计划

   

⑥卢阔斯的故事对应的是罗马建城的罗马狼故事（意大利）与达尔达尼亚建城（希腊）两地的混淆是故意点明肉馅计划

   

⑦标题“野菊”呼应意大利国花雏菊。花语天真、和平、纯洁的爱以及深藏在心底的爱。前者与原文反衬展露俩国的狡猾，后者表明彼此心意


End file.
